Elsa and Anna week 2018
by theblindwriter95
Summary: Seven days a week, seven stories of Anna and Elsa. Sisterly fluff only. From January seventh to January thirteenth.
1. Love at first sight

Elsa and Anna week 2018

Summary: Seven days a week, seven stories of Anna and Elsa. Sisterly fluff only. From January seventh to January thirteenth.

Day One: Love at first sight

Anna had been crying in her cradle for the last hour.

Three year old Elsa was slowly understanding how babies worked since the day Anna was born.

She understood that they cried for a lot of things. But Anna wasn't hungry or wet or cranky.

In Elsa's mind she sounded lonely and definitely not used to being away from their mommy as she sneaked into the nursery.

 _"We love you and your magic Snowflake but you gotta be careful with the baby."_

Her mother's words from the morning had played in her head before Anna's wails continued in full swing.

"Do you wanna see some magic? I know it'll calm you down!" Elsa sung, walking over to the distressed Anna. "Your cries are hurting me really bad! I don't like to see you frown! Please stop crying because it makes me sad! Anna you're my baby sister and I love you lots! Your wailing I do not! Do you wanna see some magic? Guess what! I can make magic!"

Anna stopped her cries mid wail as a pile of fluffy, marshmallow like snow landed on her chest.

She cooed excitedly, clapping her hands in a liking of Elsa's magic, having the older sister grin.

"Do you want more?" Elsa asked, showing her sister a mischievous smile. She bumped Anna's nose playfully. "Maybe when Mommy and Daddy aren't looking. And when you're older, we can do the magic all the time!"

Anna squealed, not exactly understanding what Elsa meant but had loved her magic and how it calmed her.


	2. Secrets

Day Two: Secrets

Author note: In a universe where the accident never happens, with Elsa's teachings, Anna is a lot less reckless and native than what she was in the film.

 _"Anna, we're princesses! One day we're destined to find a prince and marry him! Just like Mama and Papa!"_

Elsa's words drilled into her head as nine year old Anna rubbed the back of her neck.

She didn't know how to put it or let alone say it. Something was askew which she often thought of why Elsa couldn't release her magic to the public until she had come of age was once that word.

Now it fiddled away from her brain and was now replaced with love. Lesbian love. Love that wasn't familiar with her kingdom.

Let alone Elsa who was surprised at her being quiet and not protesting Cook for serving her pea soup again for what seemed to be the million time.

"You never experience love until you actually feel it," Gerda once said at a winter ball a few months back. "You're not required to get a suitor like your sister so if you like a commoner or and I'm just playing with you, a girl then by all means Princess Anna, I suggest you do what you want."

And at that winter ball, Anna had met her. Clara. They did become friends eventually, writing letters back and forth but recently Clara had sent her newly finished portrait to her.

And Anna couldn't stop blushing at the green eyes mixed with light blonde hair and tan skin.

Anna sighed dreamily, hugging the portrait lovingly, reminded of the way Clara danced. Her wind like laughter, the way she….

"This is not how I thought you would be doing, Anna."

And there went her thoughts. Her thoughts of lovely Clara.

"Well maybe I got sidetracked," Anna muttered, keeping her hand away from Clara's portrait.

"Well maybe I supposed a secret of yours. A secret of you being in love with Clara," the twelve year old crown princess grinned much to her sister's shock.

"H-How did you know?"

"Anna, you rejected the boys that wanted your hand at the ball months ago. As I helped Papa with refilling ice before the ice cream melted, I saw a dreamy look in your eye."

"And you're okay with me, with me not having a prince?" Anna asked, feeling a tear run down her cheek.

"Anna, you're my sister and I love you. Prince or princess," Elsa assured her, wiping away her tears. "Now come on! Let's freeze Nanny's behind for getting you in trouble last week!"

Anna smiled softly as a new thought came to her mind. The thought of keeping her love for Clara a secret for her parents to now find out eventually.


	3. Flushing faces

Day Three: Flushing faces

Sir Jorgenbjorgen was always a good lister, a companion Elsa could count on when Anna wasn't around.

Like a clear September morning. Anna was stuck in bed with a cold, leaving seven year old Elsa alone.

But not to Sir Jorgenbjorgen. Sir Jorgenbjorgen kept her some company as she walked down the castle halls, glancing at the smiling faces of the staff.

Elsa smiled warmly, hugging the puffin close in an attempt to get Anna off her mind.

A sick Anna was not a happy Anna as an idea popped in Elsa's mind.

"Wanna get Anna some chocolate Sir Jorgenbjorgen?" Elsa asked the toy, gently touching it with her hand.

Anna didn't know who he was but Sir Jorgenbjorgen knew her well from his owner's talks about the four year old as Elsa pretended that he said yes.

Seeing a bowl of unattended pieces of chocolate in the ballroom, Elsa carefully took it in her hands so she wouldn't freeze it with her magic or drop Sir Jorgenbjorgen in it by accident.

"Hi Elsa!" Anna sniffed when she saw her sister a little while late, her nose clearly red from blowing it too hard. "What's that?"

"Oh nothing," Elsa answered, quickly shoving Sir Jorgenbjorgen under her pillow.

"Then why is 'nothing' on your face?" Anna gasped, realizing what was on her sister's face. "You had chocolate without me?!"

A light blush came to Elsa's face as she remembered herself eating some of the chocolate on the way back to their room.

When Anna was asleep hours later, Elsa took Sir Jorgenbjorgen in her arms and hugged him close before a frown came to her face.

"I'm never sharing Anna's chocolate with you again!"


	4. Serenade

Day Four: Serenade

Anna had remembered Elsa on the piano before they're were separated. The sweet, simper melodies filled her mind as a tear slipped down her cheek.

Her sister had probably forgotten how to play the instrument during their lonely years and if she was honest, Anna wouldn't have blamed her.

"Wait what?"

The question escaped from her lips unexpectedly as the melody that she mostly remembered from childhood filled the music room.

The once soundless and empty music room was breathing a new life, replacing the old loneliness of its former self.

Peeking a seek inside, Anna couldn't believe her eyes. On the freshly polished bench sat her older sister, the best friend she had recently gotten back after the thaw.

"Anna, I thought you would be surprised!" Elsa chuckled, putting a hand to her lips.

"I am," Anna admitted, a small blush foreshadowing her face. "I just thought—"

"I understand. I would've excepted you to since you haven't heard me play in so long," Elsa interrupted, holding out a free hand. "Wanna join me?"

"If it means spending time with you, I wouldn't miss it for anything," Anna smiled, sitting beside her.

Elsa started to play the familiar melody as a memory came to her mind.

"Cause you and me! We, we know better!"

At one point, they did know better, doing things that a princess should and shouldn't do. Playing by their own rules.

But as adults that had responsibilities and a childhood to make up for, it wasn't as easy like they thought it would be.

"You play beautifully," Anna commented as the melody started to conclude. "Though I'm wondering how you got practice."

"Mama. But after she and Papa perished in the storm, I just couldn't bring myself to do it anymore," Elsa sighed before a smile came to her lips, hugging her sister close. "That was until I thought of you and how much you loved me playing it."

"I did but you wanna know what I love more?"

"What?"

Anna smiled, taking Elsa's hand as the two sisters stared at the piano in front of them.

"I love having my best friend back."


	5. Hopeless

Day Five: Hopeless

"Conceal it. Don't feel! Don't feel!" Elsa screamed as the magic inside of her tried to break loose.

Again.

Anna had asked for a snowman. Elsa denied her.

Sometimes she wished that she wasn't born with her magic so she could play with Anna again.

"Get out! Go away!" Elsa screamed again as the magic had finally broken loose, soaking her gloves. "I hate you!"

"Y-You hate me?" Anna quivered from outside the door. "Elsa, I just want to play with you! Why won't you come out?!"

She heard Anna sniff from behind the door, having Elsa feel her heart break.

Then nothing.

Now the eight year old felt terrible, trying to conceal her tears. Her sister just wanted her back, to play together like they used to.

If she could turn back time, Elsa would've aimed her magic at the ground like she had done previously for the snow lifts.

Not while Anna was jumping in mid air.

But she couldn't turn back time.

Her magic was getting more out of control each morning and each night as Elsa did the only thing she could do.

Bury her face in her hands and cry.


	6. Bravery

Day Six: Bravery

 _"You sacrificed yourself for me?"_

 _"I love you."_

Elsa smiled softly at the memories of the great thaw as she watched Anna dip her toes in the lake.

There was her sister. A fearless young woman who risked everything just to have her back.

It was true that the sisters still had their share of nightmares. Anna with a closed door and Elsa with losing control but after a decade of being apart, they were glad to have each other.

With Elsa declaring a free schedule that morning, the sisters began to spend time with one another, having the other catch up with what they had missed over the years.

"I'm glad to be with you again."

Anna's smile alone was making Elsa's day before she got out of her thoughts and took off her shoes, letting the grass hug her feet.

"You know what you did weeks ago, that was the bravest I've ever seen you do," Elsa admitted as Anna smiled.

"Well I had to. Els, I love you and even though you ignored me all those years," Anna reminded her before giving Elsa's hand a squeeze. "It didn't keep me away from believing that you're something more."

"Anna thank you but I will never be like you!" Elsa laughed, smiling a little. "There's not a lot people I know who would get frozen by me and be determined to set things right. Besides if it wasn't for everything…."

Anna kissed her sister's cheek, laughing softly. "All is forgiven between us. Though I would've loved to had known years before."

"That's nobody's fault but mine. If I would've known about loving you would help me thaw, I would've opened the door."

"I think what you did was brave too."

"You just saying that aren't you?" Elsa grinned, creating a snowball and throwing it in Anna's face.

"Cold! Cold! COLD!" Anna shrieked, feeling the snowball on her face. "Oh it is on you stinker!"

Elsa laughed, creating a giant snowball as Anna playfully gasped, getting her feet out of the water.

"Bring it on dear sister. Bring it on."


	7. Mine all mine

Day Seven: Mine all mine

Wars were rare in the beloved and kind kingdom of Arendelle. Only during a few centuries the kingdom had a war but if a male or female were inside the castle as a visitor and knew of six year old Elsa and three year old Anna, they would've witnessed a war.

What kind of war he or she may ask. A childish, kid friendly war over chocolate.

"Princesses can't use their fists!" Elsa yelled, running with the bowl of chocolate in her arms.

"You no use magic!" Anna cried, her chubby legs trying to catch up with her big sister.

As one of many visitors to the castle, Elsa and Anna stare for a moment at him or her before running off.

"It's mine! All mine!" Elsa laughed, holding the chocolate close to her before putting it down.

"I find you!" Anna giggled, spotting a trail of snowflakes underneath the table she was hiding.

Elsa frowned, wishing that her magic hadn't exposed her or the chocolate.

Still hiding the chocolate from her little sister felt wrong as she thawed the ice, making room for Anna.

"We share?" Anna gasped, knowing that for a lot of time since she couldn't count very well, Elsa had claimed the chocolate for herself.

"We're sharing now, Anna," Elsa corrected with a smile as the visitor spots them.

The vistor smiles warmly at the sisterly interaction before making their way to the study of the king in an offer to do trade.


End file.
